headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Brock
| type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = South Bronx, The Bronx, New York City, New York Amazing Spider-Man 300 | associations = | known relatives = Anne Weying Ex-wife; divorced. Also known as She-Venom. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Web of Spider-Man'' #18 Cameo appearance. Hands only. | final appearance = | actor = Topher Grace Tom Hardy 2018 Venom feature film. }} Eddie Brock is a fictional anti-hero who is classically known by the code name of Venom. He is featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics and is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe. He is generally associated with the Spider-Man line of titles as well as his own spin-off franchise and was introduced in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #18 in September, 1986. Eddie made his first full appearance as Venom in a splash panel in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #299, and had his first full story-arc in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #300. Eddie Brock made his live-action debut in 2007 in the movie Spider-Man 3 where he was played by actor Topher Grace. Eddie Brock was the main character in the 2018 Venom feature film where he was played by actor Tom Hardy. Biography Origin Edward "Eddie" Brock lived in the South Bronx in New York City, New York. He was once a prominent investigative reporter employed by the Daily Globe. Brock began investigating the recent Sin-Eater murders that had been taking place, which gained prominence following the death of New York City Police Department homicide detective Jean DeWolff. Brock met a man named Emil Gregg, who confessed to him that he was the Sin-Eater. Brock fished information out of him under the aegis of journalistic confidentiality and began putting together an expos on the Sin-Eater. Eddie decided to publish Gregg's name however, and the revelation shot his career into the big leagues. However, it was soon revealed that Emil Gregg was a compulsive confessor, and was not the true Sin-Eater. The actual Sin-Eater was Stan Carter, whose name became publicly known following an altercation with Spider-Man. After this revelation, Brock's sudden rise to stardom plummeted, and he was fired from the Daily Globe. His career took a sharp nose-dive and he was only able to get jobs doing tabloid journalism, writing "I was kidnapped by a U.F.O." stories for supermarket rags. He rented out a small room in a tenement building and used his meager income to purchase exercise equipment. He had heard that exercise was a useful means of reducing stress. It didn't work. Brock blamed Spider-Man for his life going into a tailspin and dreamed of the day that he could somehow exact revenge upon him. That day came when Eddie visited Our Lady of Saints Church. This was where Spider-Man had recently fought and defeated an alien symbiote that had taken on the form of his costume. The symbiote bonded to Eddie Brock, who willingly accepted it. Gifted with the symbiote's power and a renewed sense of purpose, Brock named himself Venom and committed himself to destroying the one man responsible for ruining his life - Spider-Man. Carnage Venom reluctantly entered into brief alliance with Spider-Man, as they both recognized that Carnage was a severe threat to innocents. When Carnage abducted J. Jonah Jameson, they tracked him through the New York subway system. While Venom and Carnage grappled, Venom was shocked to learn that Carnage could merge his symbiotic matter with his own substance. Venom managed to break away, and Spider-Man knocked Carnage onto the electrifying third rail. Carnage retreated, and Venom and Spider-Man followed him to Madison Square Garden. Spider-Man defeated Carnage on his own, but then contacted Reed Richards, who arrived with his sonic blaster to incapacitate him. Venom was collected by the Guardsmen and then taken back to the Vault. Amazing Spider-Man 363 Notes & Trivia Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= As Venom * Amazing Spider-Man 298 * Amazing Spider-Man 299 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 As Brock only * Web of Spider-Man 18 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= * Spider-Man 3 * Venom See also External Links * * Eddie Brock at Wikipedia * * Gallery Venom - ASM299.jpg Venom ASM375.jpg References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Antagonists